gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Osiris
Overpriced? I just checked out the price of the Osiris in-game, and instantly went 'WTF?' No, seriously, $1,950,000? The Turismo R has more horsepower than the Osiris, but costs almost 4 times less. Why, Rockstar? Ian1231HK (talk) 15:52, June 10, 2015 (UTC) : Overpriced? I don't know. Would you pay almost 2M for a car that is as fast as a Panto? lmao xD AndreEagle17 15:56, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Why would I?Ian1231HK (talk) 16:46, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Flying Bravo variant? Is that rear view just a red and green paintjob or does anyone else think this looks like a Flying Bravo livery like the Swift? smurfy (coms) 11:02, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :There doesn't appear to be any decal on the Osiris so I think this would be rather a custom PJ. 11:58, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Why would Flying Bravo be on a Pagani Huarya? (or a Osiris), it isn't hard to think. 16:10, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :::: Pure coincidence. A car with a red and green paint job does not automatically make it a Flying Bravo. Leo68 (talk) 18:07, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :::: Exactly... 18:34, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :::: Average How can you say this car is awerage ... It's at the top of the supers class, just watch GUN1T123 or Broughy1322 videos JeyM (talk) 18:01, June 11, 2015 (UTC) : The car has slow acceleration, average handling and takes a long time to reach it's top speed, which is about the same as the Zentorno's. The Traction and set-off friction is better though. 18:06, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :: How can you say it's slow when it does this : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Ekbxn4dTAY.[[User:JeyM|JeyM]] (talk) 20:22, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::: "average" in the description doesn't just define how it's speed is awesome, look at how long it took to catch up, look at braking distance, look at set off speeds. I never said it has a slow top speed, I said the acceleration rate is average for a super car, the Zentorno's and Entity XF's have much better acceleration. The speed is a minority when comparing and summarizing super cars. Acceleration and traction/handling are much more important, they therefore take the majority of the description, being "average" (since both the Acc and Handling aren't as good as leading super cars). 20:30, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Alright but since it accelerate faster than the Zentorno, breakes better than the Zentorno, handles better than the Zentorno. The top speed as show on the video is about the same as the Zentorno. You have the proof just in my last post. JeyM (talk) 20:35, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::: But it doesnt! It's NOT faster than the Zentorno, the acceleration is NOT better than the Zentorno, the braking is NOT more responsive than the Zentorno's. This is why I have described it as average, since it cannot be compared to above averaging super cars due to its capabilities being surprisingly low. 20:44, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::: Did you look at the video above (which is done by a famous GTA Racer) ? Did you check the handling file ? As far as I speak to you I don't think so ... JeyM (talk) 20:55, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::: Okay I'll try to explain it, because I think that this car isn't "average" but fight against the Zentorno so maybe we cannot write "the best" but "one of the best" of the supers class. :::::::: Acceleration : On this vidéo you can see that it accelerate slightly better than the Zentorno when fully upgraded (maybe that's why we had a fight i'm talking about the car fully upgraded). https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80uk4TeVZyo :::::::: Top Speed : We seems to be ok on this point it's almost the same as the Zentorno as this video shows : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Ekbxn4dTAY :::::::: Lap Time : It beats the lap time made by the Zentorno on the race made by Broughy1322 : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALUE4npXPQk :::::::: And for the most curious here is the difference between the two on the handling file (specially on the acceleration, max speed, breaking, cornering, weight) :::::::: http://i.imgur.com/j8BdtES.jpg :::::::: Please guys says what you think about my research on this car. JeyM (talk) 15:21, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::: To be honest, racing them together is direct competing, and I don't think it proves what either cars are capable of. :::::::::: The acceleration is clearly not better than the Zentorno, even when upgraded, as in this video, the Zentorno zooms ahead, and the Osiris takes a while to catch up (Acceleration is the time it takes to reach top speeds). :::::::::: The handling isn't as good as the zentorno either; It doesn't move as fast when cornering. The traction is however better, it tends not to slide out of control when cornering at high speeds - unlike the Zentorno, which does this. :::::::::: The top speed is however higher on the Osiris - I've noticed how fast it can actually go when you give it a chance. :::::::::: Also, please do not come here clarifying cars are faster than each other when one or another are not stock - They should be stocked - No upgrades on either, only then can we compare them. :::::::::: Either way, I'd say this car is better than Bullets, Vaccas and TurismoRs (which are below average), but not as good as Cheetahs, Entities, Adders or Zentornos (which are above average). For this reason, It falls inbetween these two categories (below and above average), which means it's "average". 16:53, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Temporary Lock May I ask for a temporary lock on the page, since users keep removing factual content and constantly re-word content to make it sound better than it actually is. 09:24, June 13, 2015 (UTC) I am currently gathering no-subjective factual data with supportable eveidence in a sufficient sample size to draw absolute conculsions. From the info I have to date, you are in the wrong here Monk and you need to take a big step backwards from this page, NOW. The Osiris has a similar overall perfomance profile to the Zentorno which puts it at the upper end of the Supercar class. It beats the Zentorno in some aspects and is outperfomed by the Zentorno in others. smurfy (coms) 10:02, June 13, 2015 (UTC) : I'm sorry, but I find the acceleration on the Zentorno is a lot better than the Osiris. I think the top speeds are around the same. The braking on the Osiris is poorer than the Zentornos. Overall, it's average for me. Just because the top speed is better, I don't think it can be classed as "very good". I will think about how I will word the performance section. 10:05, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ::: That's what I try to explain to him before in a "hard manner". Every GTA Racing team is claming it's the best car in the game and she is breaking records. I'm okay with you it breakes it fully upgraded but since the mods does incrase the specs the same way on every car this means the standard version is still as goos as the Zentorno. ::: I even search in the Handling file the proofs to you guys. ::: I really don't want to be rude but this car is fast, very fast. ::: JeyM (talk) 10:18, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::: I think I've been a little harsh on what's allowed to be added to this page, just because I hate the car myself. I shouldn't behave like that, as the car may be a favorite to others. After all, I'm redoing stats and testing the car once again, whether I like the car or not, I should treat it like any other car. Sorry for the inconvinience. 10:21, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: Thank you for this. Really I mean it. I didn't wanted to ask you this but I really thought you're a Zentorno lover and I don't have any problem with that (that's why I propose to put "one of the best" because the Zentorno is still impressive). As I took this a little harsh too, I will try to contribute more on the GTA Wikia but less harder ;) BTW this website is just awesome for the GTA fans we are ::::::: JeyM (talk) 10:27, June 13, 2015 (UTC) (Indent reset) @JeyM - All performance data is required by the wiki manual of style to be in STOCK condition. It doesn't matter how it performs once modified. Also it is worth noting that online PvP racing performance is NOT necessarily a valid test of pure vehicle performance due to uncertainty of the effect of hidden online netcode implemented by the developers. @Monk - I have tidied up a little bit based on testing so far, but left the page unprotected. Disclosure - I can't stand this car or the Zentorno, so have no flag to fly in favour of one or the other. I have bought both them in story mode only to be able to repeatedly run comparison testing recorded using PC Director Mode over a measured 1000M course bi-directionally both standing and flying with constantly set time of day, weather, no traffic etc to get a sample size I consider worthy using as evidence. If you read my user page, you'll see I predicted this type of nonsense a couple of months ago and set myself a little project to start gathering hard evidence on performance to replace all the subjective statements which in the most part are no different to design sections saying a car "looks good" or "looks ugly". smurfy (coms) 10:34, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Alright I didn't say it but this file is about the Stock vehicles : http://i.imgur.com/j8BdtES.jpg JeyM (talk) 10:47, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Final Statistics (3 test period) Test for Osiris Test 1 - Osiris *Acceleration time (0-60 mph): 2.78 Seconds *Top Speed reached on flat surface: 127 mph approx *Braking time (60-0 mph):2.45 Seconds *Braking time (top speed - 0 mph): 3.1 Seconds Test 2 - Osiris *Acceleration time (0-60 mph):2.69 Seconds *Top Speed reached on flat surface: 128 mph approx *Braking time (60-0 mph):2.51 Seconds *Braking time (top speed-0 mph): 2.97 Seconds Test 3 - Osiris *Acceleration time (0-60 mph):2.76 Seconds *Top speed reached on flat surface: 129 mph approx *Braking time (60-0 mph):2.23 Seconds *Braking time (top speed-0 mph): 2.67 Seconds Test for Zentorno Test 1 - Zentorno *Acceleration time (0-60 mph): 3.4 Seconds *Top Speed reached on flat surface: 121 mph approx *Braking time (60-0 mph):3.45 Seconds *Braking time (top speed - 0 mph): 3.65 Seconds Test 2 - Zentorno *Acceleration time (0-60 mph):3.22 Seconds *Top Speed reached on flat surface: 122 mph approx *Braking time (60-0 mph):2.59 Seconds *Braking time (top speed-0 mph): 2.32 Seconds Test 3 - Zentorno *Acceleration time (0-60 mph):2.98 Seconds *Top speed reached on flat surface: 123 mph approx *Braking time (60-0 mph):2.45 Seconds *Braking time (top speed-0 mph): 2.34 Seconds Unfortunately, the Zentorno's test gave me very varied results to say I was doing the same laps timing and lengths. But in conclusion, I can confirm the Osiris has better acceleration (sorry for my mistake on this), and a higher top speed averaging. Braking is also better (sorry for my mistake on this too). -- 10:56, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Overtitches I put a Trivia about the overstitches, please find the proof here : http://i.imgur.com/K9Swc9X.jpg Is there a way to show a picture like this in the gallery ? Since we don't have the right to put a modified car I don't know how to do : I suppose changing the wheel colour to show a trivial fact doesn't harm. Though this also applies to many other cars, such as the Furore GT and Infernus (off the top of my head). 19:32, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Given that the purpose of the image is to show a feature that is solely the result of modding, I'd say an exception to the no modded images rule is perfectly fine in this instance. 08:01, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::I agree, just working on a composite image with stock and two high contrast modification colours to document the "feature". Given that it applies to many vehicles, I'm not sure the image belongs on the individual vehicle pages. It is probably something we can add to Los Santos Customs page as a side effect "benefit' of the wheel paint customisation on certain vehicles. It probably applies to all vehicles with that shared interior model, so it is probably worth mentioning on the Interiors page too. smurfy (coms) 09:03, June 25, 2015 (UTC) File Names All files on this article ( ) are named and licensed correctly as of 11/06/16. MonkeyBot188 (talk) 16:17, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Rip-Off https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.NGG.CrashSimulator They used your screenshot as the app icon :D Gengar (talk) :Thanks for the notification. Copyright of the image belongs to Rockstar Games/Take2, not Fandom (or me, the screenshot taker/uploader). I'll log a ticket to Rockstar and let them know that those clowns are monetizing it. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:48, September 3, 2017 (UTC)